


Hyde Ask's For Help

by 1prittypony1



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1prittypony1/pseuds/1prittypony1
Summary: Hyde has to ask Fake Lanyon for help to get Henry's nightmares back in his mind where they belong.
Kudos: 15





	Hyde Ask's For Help

Edward Hyde’s POV

After releasing all of Henry's nightmares to torture him, I found it very distracting when I finally got my night out. I guess It was a mistake to let them out in the first place. So I unwillingly went to find the guy who chained me up before. It didn’t take me long to find him and the weird ghost things that followed him everywhere. 

“Hey,” I said.

He turned around. “What are you doing here?

“I need to know how to get Henry's nightmares back down here.”

He was confused “What did you do? I was wondering why I haven’t had to deal with them lately.”

“You ran away when they came around. Coward.”

“I’m not a coward. They just glared at me every time I tried to talk to them. I was merely avoiding them. So, what happened to them?”

“I might have let them loose up there.” 

“You what!?”

I winced. “I just wanted Henry to let me out again and I thought If I could somehow ‘save’ him from his own nightmares, he'd let me have a night of fun.”

He crossed his arms. “Why do you want me to help you fix your own problem?”

“I don’t know much about them and you’ve been in Henry’s mind longer than I have. I thought you’d know something.” I pleaded.

“Well, I don’t. I have no reason to help you. I should have ended you the first moment I laid my eyes on you.”

“I’m here whether you like me or not. I belong here just as much as you do.”

He huffed, rolled his eyes, and sighed. “I suppose you do. What do I get in return?”

“I won’t cause any trouble for a month.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Oh, really? Do you think you can last an entire month without causing trouble? It’s going to be fun to see you struggle.”

I looked at him determined. “I promise I won’t do anything but help you the entire month.”

“It’s a deal.”

He told me a plan to help get them back. I did what he said and soon the nightmares and fears are where they belonged. True to my word, I helped him organize Henry's mind and made sure things were where they were supposed to be. It was boring but I have a new respect for what he has to do every day.


End file.
